Off To Camp We Go
by Mellybean23
Summary: The South Park gang is heading off to camp. However, now that they're teenagers, they get to be the counselors. What trouble will this crazy gang manage to find? An OC story.
1. Intro and OC form

**Hi everyone. This is my first story, and I decided to do a "submit your OC" story. This chapter is an introduction, and then at the bottom is the submission form. **

**Please, use the format I made. If you don't, I won't use your OCs. **

**As of February second, 2011, I am only accepting Campers, CITs, and a few kitchen staff members.**

* * *

Camp Kanawha was nestled in the northern Colorado Rockies. It was about a five hour drive from South Park and about two hours from Denver. With the parents of South Park, it was a huge hit. They had heard about the camp through the school, and this summer, they were having a special offer. Your child went for free if they worked there as consolers. So, instead of spending the summer between their Sophomore and Junior year going to parties or getting a car just about every kid in South Park was stuck on this stupid bus waiting for it to drop them off at Camp Kanawha.

Stan Marsh was actually one of the few teenagers happy to be on this stupid bus going to camp. When he was younger, he had enjoyed camp so much. But, that wasn't the main reason. Actually, there were two main reasons he was glad to be away from South Park. First, he and Wendy had broken up again and being around her was sure to be unbearable. Secondly, his sister, Shelly, was coming back from college for the entire summer. The less time he spent around Shelly, the better.

Besides, maybe he and Kyle could work together in the same cabin.

That's right. South Park's resident Jew was off to camp. And this time, it wasn't Jew Scout Camp. The only bad part was that Fat ass Cartman would be with him. But, Kyle was still pretty stoked. A whole summer without his crazy mom was just about how he imagined heaven on earth to be like. Only, Cartman wouldn't be in heaven.

Kenny and Cartman were slightly less thrilled about going to camp. After all, neither of their previous camp stories was all that great. Kenny had been killed at the last camp he went to and Cartman had been forced to lose weight and then thrown out for selling doughnuts.

Craig really felt like flipping someone the bird at this point in time. Why the hell was he being shipped off to some stupid camp? He had begged his parents not to make him go. He had all out begged. He even swore to stop flipping people off (this was soon proved to be impossible, because his sister chose that moment to walk into the kitchen). So, here he was. Flipping off drivers on his way to some stupid camp.

Clyde was not very happy about going to camp either. Bebe had dumped him (even though they were both going) just before they left. Maybe his friends were right and she was just using him for shoes. But, Bebe was a hot and popular cheerleader. Why did she have to dump him?

Tweek was spazzing out a bit. He'd forgotten his extra cup of coffee for the bus ride and it was starting to show a lot. And, there was so much pressure with being a camp consoler.

The bus pulled up into a dusty parking lot between an old swing set and a long wooden building. In the eastern area of the clearing, there was a large pavilion and two three story cabins. To the west there was a large barn and coral filled with horses, and behind that was a wood where on could almost make out cabins. To the south, the hill they were on slopped down into a meadow with a creek running through it. On the other side was a large mountain with two peaks. The north was more of the wood, but behind that was an open view of the entire valley and the mountains beyond. It was absolutely breathtaking.

The teenagers climbed off the bus and looked around. A tallish man with dirty blonde hair who looked in his late teens or very early twenties was walking towards them. Behind him was a much older man with black hair and a beard. A small, middle aged, blonde woman was with them as well.

"Hi, I'm Manny, the camp director. This is Lindsey, my assistant director, and this is Preston, the staff director and master of fun and games. We have some more staff members waiting up in Chippeta, the cafeteria, so you'll go meet them, and then we'll give you your cabin assignments. Tomorrow will be tours and staff training." Said Manny as he lead them inside

Craig really really felt like flipping someone off now.

**So, there you have it. The intro.**

* * *

**Now, here are some basic guidelines:  
THIS IS NOT THE OC APPLICATION!**

******As of February second, 2011, I am only accepting Campers, CITs, and a few kitchen staff members**

**Name- I must be able to say it**

**Age- Camper- 6 to 13, LIT/CIT- 14-16, Counselor/Kitchen Staff (chose one)- 16 to 25 (if you want a pairing, I suggest the teens)**

**Clothes- No tank tops, high heels, short shorts/skirts, or really low cut shirts**

**Tattoos/Piercings (please keep to a minimum)**

**Pairing- I would like it if you had about three, just in case you pick someone that's taken. I also don't like putting OCs with multiple people, so if you request a love triangle, it may not happen. Sorry, but you cant have everything.**

**Background- does not have to be from South Park. **

**Age to work with- between 7 and 11**

**Bunk mates/ co-counselors- **_**NO CO-ED!**_** Sorry, but I have never been to a camp with co-ed housing. But, please choose ****one**** other person, or write "don't care". In the end there will probably be about four in a group, but just chose one.**

**There will be no drug/alcohol usage. So don't make your OC a drug addict, unless they came to try and recover or something.**

* * *

**Application**

******As of February second, 2011, I am only accepting Campers, CITs, and a few kitchen staff members**

Name-

Gender-

Age-

Appearance-

Friends-

Enemies-

Clothes-

Personality-

Tattoos/Piercings-

Likes-

Dislikes-

Preferred Pairing-

History/Background-

Age to work with-

Bunk Mates/ Co-Counselors-

Religion-

Anything else?

Do you have an account but were too lazy to sign in? if so, please put it down:

**As of February second, 2011, I am only accepting Campers, CITs, and a few kitchen staff members**

* * *

**EXAMPLE (this is one of my OCs)**

Name: Mary Macy Johnson (goes by Mac or Macy)

Gender: girl

Age- 16, counselor

Religion: very Baptist

Appearance- Curly Strawberry blonde hair past her shoulders, blue eyes, a bit tan, almost always smiling

Clothes- shorts to the mid thigh, a tie dyed Camp T-shirt or a purple camp staff shirt, running shoes

Tattoos/Piercings (if any): her ears are doubled

Personality: very nice, but always speaks her mind to the point where it gets people mad. Hates some things, but not with out knowing what it is, always feels guilty for something, has a bit of an attitude, is very smart, but will sometimes act stupid to get out of things, very down to earth and outdoorsey

Likes: American pride, music in general, dogs, hunting, guns (not in a creepy way), camo, action movies, chocolate, the beach, fresh snow, a good party ever once in a while, camping, the great outdoors, Star Wars, LOTR, Harry Potter

Dislikes: goths and emos, Twilight, pop, Miley Cyrus, Taylor Swift, Justin Bieber, hippies, reality TV in general, Grey's Anatomy

Friends: other OCs

Enemies: Her sister

Pairing: undecided at the moment

Age to work with- undecided

Cos- undecided

History: Her dad is in jail (he sold stolen cars) and her mom died in a car crash. She lives with her Aunt, who has no biological children, just her nieces and nephews. She is the fourth child of five, with two older brothers (Mark is in the Army, Jason just left for college in Colorado Springs, but works at camp), her older sister (Catherine, not in story too much), and a younger brother (Nathan is in 8th grade and a spoilt brat, he might come for a week or so). Her family has just enough to get by, but they're not poor.

Anything else?: She enjoys playing soccer and swimming, but not competitively. She goes hunting with Jason a lot of times on vacations, and likes going to the shooting range with her uncle. She is from Alabama, but now lives in West Virginia, so she has a thick southern accent and is very loud.

* * *

**The undecided is so that all of you can have your first pick for your OC. If something in the application is wrong or wont work, i'll PM you and ask you to chose something different.**

**Please send me your OCs!**

**As of February second, 2011, I am only accepting Campers, CITs, and a few kitchen staff members. Sorry for any inconviniences.**


	2. First Day

**Thank you to everyone who submitted an OC. I hope I do them justice. The application is still open, however. And I'm sorry if I didn't use them or if they're just background characters.**

**Sorry it took me a while to write this chapter. I was traveling (not along the east coast, thank god!) and I managed to break my ankle. It's not too bad, though.**

* * *

**Cabin Assignments**

Chippeta looked every bit like the stereotypical camp cafeteria. There were long, wooden tables with attached benches, a beige, linoleum floor, wood walls that were covered in posters, and the doors were almost impossible to open.

"Yeah, what you have to do is push the bar hard and quick, other wise it won't open. It takes a while to get used to it." Explained Preston after Clyde had tried (and failed) to open the door, "Don't worry, though. I'm sure that you'll get used to it soon enough."

"Yeah, sure." Muttered Clyde, as Bebe followed Preston through the door with hearts in her eyes. Preston was quite the looker, and whatever Bebe wants, well, Bebe gets. Especially if that something is a teenage human male.

Inside Chippeta there was a buzz of people. About twenty five or so were inside and most of them looked to be about the same age as they were. Manny grabbed a chair, pulled it out to the center of the room, and yelled "Camp Kanawha, we've got new staff members!"

A loud cheer erupted from the group of people inside.

"let's see, Bebe Stevens, you'll be over there with Marty, Mac, and- wait, where's Ivory and Bonnie?" Manny yelled to the two girls

"Bathroom!" replied the one with long reddish hair

Bebe walked over. The blonde girl looked very familiar.

"I'm Mary Mackey Johnson, but people only call me that when I get inta trouble. So, ya'll can call me Mac or Mackey." Mac had a Southern accent that made her a bit hard to understand and it also made her seem a bit slow and stupid, but Bebe could tell that she wasn't dumb at all. "So, do ya'll support the WVU college football team? Or the WVU Basketball team?" was her next question

"Mac, she's from Colorado. Of course she doesn't. Anyways, I'm Marty. I remember you from when I was visiting Tweek a few summers ago. You were dating that one boy, Clyde wasn't it? For shoes, right?"

Realization hit Bebe like a load of bricks. She definitely knew this girl. "Oh my god! I remember you! You're Tweek's cousin, right?"

"Yeah. I heard that he would be here too." Said Marty as she looked around for him

"He's right over there." Said Bebe, pointing to where Tweek was getting acquainted with Clayton, another counselor.

As Marty ran over to say hi, two more girls sat down at the table next to Mac

"Hey, this here's Bebe." Said Mac

"Hi, Bebe," said a girl with curly brown hair, "I'm Ivory, and this is my co, Bonnie." Ivory had a squeaky, high pitched voice that made her sound like she was one of the Jersey Shore cast members, "I'm from Newark, New Jersey, and Bonnie here is from Minnesota."

Bonnie looked like the mid west's poster child. She had long blonde hair and an aura of innocence surrounded her. Just by looking at her face, one could tell that she had never ever thought a bad thought in her life and that she was most likely a total pushover.

"Hi, I'm Bonnie, just like Ivory said. It's so nice to meet you, Bebe. After we meet the rest of our little counseling team, I'll help you take your bags to the cabin. Well, your cabin, I guess it would be. You wont be in our cabin, but that's okay with me. Not that I don't like you, but I'm not going to be super sad. But I still like you and all, don' cha know. I just don't want-"

"Bonnie, you're rambling." Said Ivory, as she patted Bonnie's arm

Stan was very relieved when Manny announced that one of his co

* * *

counselors would be Kyle. Life is always easier if you've got some one there with you to be miserable with. Although, most of the people he had met so far seemed pretty cool. Maybe this whole camp thing wouldn't be as bad as he thought.

Kyle was also thrilled that he would be with his best friend for most of the summer. And, Clyde and Tweek would also be working with them. So would this guy named Clayton. Clayton was about a year older than the rest of them, but he was pretty cool.

Tweek's cousin, Marty was over at their table trying to calm him down. It wasn't really working all that well. He still continued to spaz out and scream that he needed some more coffee. When she wasn't doing this, she was busy sneaking peaks at Clyde, who was still super depressed over Bebe. If he had actually been paying attention, he would have noticed Marty.

"Hey, guys, we're going to meet the girls that are with the same age group." Said Clayton

Marty quickly lead them over to the girl's table where Mac and Ivory were having a very animated discussion about why Mac taking the Wilderness Medical Survival course last year was a huge waste of time.

"All you can do is play wilderness medical fairy! I doesn't help anyone. I mean, what are the chances of being attacked by a moose anyways?" said Ivory as she rolled her eyes

"Actually, they are higher than being attacked by a bear." Put in Bonnie

"you know, if ya'll get attacked by a moose, I am so not helping you out!" said Mac sarcastically as Bebe laughed hysterically

"Hey, guys, these are the other counselors." Said Clayton

"Hi, I'm Bonnie."

"I'm Mac and this is Ivory"

"You guys know me, I'm Bebe."

"And I'm Tweek's cousin, Marty."

"So this is Kyle, Stan, Clyde and Tweek, and I am Clayton." Finished Clayton

"So, when do we go to cabins and start working with kids and do all that other camp stuff?" asked Kyle

"Well, first we have about three days off staff training which starts tomorrow, then we have next Friday and Saturday off, so if you want to go home or if you are able go home, you can, and then Sunday afternoon we start camp." Explained Bonnie

"If you don't go home on weekends, you're still allowed to stay in the cabins and stuff. Some weekends you'll have to work stay over, which is actually pretty fun. And the weekend is also when we get laundry done." Commented Ivory

"So, where ya'll from?" asked Mac

This began the long process of proper introductions and soon they were all reasonably comfortable around each other. They all took part in teasing Ivory for being a "Jersey Girl", until Stan reminded Kyle of his roots.. Bebe was laughed at over her love of shoes, and Kyle and Ivory got a chance to bond over the fact that they were the only Jewish counselors there.

* * *

Kenny and Cartman had both been put on kitchen staff. It was actually pretty relieving for both of them. Kenny, because he would probably scar the children for life with his obscenities, and Cartman because now he was with the food.

* * *

"Hey Camp Kanawha!" said Manny

"Hey what?" said all of the counselors that had gone there before

"We have to teach you the announcement song!" said Manny, Lindsay, and Preston

"Announcements, announcement, announcements, HEY! A terrible death to die, HEY. A terrible death to die, HEY! A terrible death to be talked to death, a terrible death to die, HEY! Announcements, announcement, announcements!" sang most of the staff

"Good, now whenever some one says the "A" word, we sing it. But now, it's time to hop the tables. Hopping is when you set the table, usually a camper will do this, but toady you guys will." explained Manny

"I'll go get the bucket." Said Mac, as she got up

"Yeah, we'll go back to our table. Come on." Said Clayton and the rest of the boys followed him back

* * *

Dinner was pizza, and then brownies. During announcements, Manny explained the slop bucket, what to do with milk cartons, and various awards that could be handed out. The "You Rock" when someone did something good, the "Man Log" for manly deeds, the "Front Street" sign when someone forgot that they shared the planet, and the "Blue Clue" for general stupidity.

"Now, I hear that Jill would like to present the Blue Clue."

"Hi, I'm Jill. I am giving the blue clue to my dear friend Heather. Today we were driving up here from the airport when a reporter mentioned a riot in Swaziland. Heahter said 'Wait! That's a real country?' so, heres to counselor Heather counselor Heather counselor Heather. here's to counselor Heather, who gets the Blue Clue" by this time the entire camp had joined in with the singing, "She's happy, she's jolly, but CLUELESS BY GOLLY! Here's to counselor Heather who gets the Blue Clue!"

Heather was a blonde girl who looked nice as all get out, but a bit embarrassed and peeved at Jill for giving her the Blue Clue.

"Speech! Speech!" people started chanting. By this time, even Clyde was having a good time and laughing his head off

"Um, yeah. I didn't know that Swaziland was a real country. What's worse is that I also thought that Alaska was an island until very recently. But geography has never been my strong point, okay!" said Heather, as she took the sign and returned to her seat. Jill followed her, laughing hysterically. Jill and Heather were some of Red's co counselors. Their group included Craig, Kevin, Token, these two girls named Alexis and Mary, and two boys named Nico and Andrew.

Jill sat back down. Red was still giggling and at the table next to them, Craig, Token and Andrew couldn't control their laughter. Kevin and Nico had managed to calm down enough so that they didn't look like idiots.

"Okay, now Preston has the Square Off!" said Manny

"S q u- *bang, bang, bang*- a r e-* bang, bang, bang*- square off is the way to be! Preston, Preston, Preston, HEY!" sang the camp

"Hey, so this is the time when a counselor comes up to tell us all the phrase of the meal. What we do for the phrase of the meal is first we bang the tables in this pattern" Preston hit his legs about five times and the rest of the staff joined in "Then we repeat that same pattern, only this time we clap!" the staff clapped "Now we take our hands and make little birdies and say 'Whoo, whoo, whoo whoo whoo!' and then we put our arms out in front of us, the left on top of the right, and repeat the phrase of the meal.

"Today's phrase comes from when Mac, Bonnie, Andrew and I were driving up here. You see, Andrew's cousin, Chelsea, went to jail and happened to call her while we were driving up. Chelsea started crying and said 'There are people in here trading sandwiches for tampons!' So, today's, um, well, you know, is 'There are people in here trading sandwiches for tampons!'"

The staff banged on the tables, clapped their hands, made the birdies, and chanted 'There are people in here trading sandwiches for tampons!'. The staff got up and began to head towards the door. Manny yelled over the crowd:

"Flag is at eight fifteen tomorrow, don't be late! Anyone can shower tonight or in the morning, but there's probably not that much hot water tonight, so be aware of that."

The boys headed off to their side of camp, while the girls went to theirs.

* * *

Jill, Red, Alexis, Mary, and Heather walked with Mac, Bebe, Bonnie, Marty, and Ivory to their cabins.

"Let's see, here is Navajo, for Red, Alexis and Heather. And, here is Apache, for Mary and Jill!" said Heather, as she pointed to the cabins and the piles of luggage around them

"Where are our cabins? Asked Marty and Bebe

"Way back there. You can almost see them. But don't worry, the path is pretty easy to find." Said Bonnie as she, Ivory, and Mac started walking away

Soon enough, they came to a fork in the road. There were still no cabins in sight, but they each grabbed their bags and started down the path. After only a few yards, they saw a cabin.

"That is Yuma, Bebe and Ivory are in there, and back there is Shoshoni. Marty, you're with Bonnie and I. The big building near the trail head was the bath house, there are sinks, toilettes, showers, and a hose faucet there. We fill up water bottles at the hose faucet. We'll take you down there after getting bunks set up."

Mac and Bonnie lead Marty to the cabin. The room was large and had about six bunks in it.

"This is where the campers stay. We let them write on the walls when we're not looking." Explained Bonnie. Marty looked around the cabin. Nearly every inch of the walls were covered in writing. Mac walked over to a wall, read it, and laughed.

"Hey, our story of how terrible Grace was is still here!" laughed Mac

"The one we wrote with Ivory?" asked Bonnie

"What other one is there?" said Mac

The rest of the evening passed with Mac and Bonnie telling Marty all the stories of their previous camp experiences. The boys found their cabins and also got settled in. By the time most of the teens fell asleep, they felt as if they were home.

* * *

**There it is. The new chapter. The second is always the hardest to write, so hopefully the next chapter will be up soon. I am still accepting OCs. **

**Please review!**


	3. Staff Training

**These chapters take me a while to write, so don't be too hopeful about updates. Especially after school starts up again.**

* * *

**Staff Training**

Stan slept horribly that night. It was, of course, to be expected, seeing as he was in a new place and his mattress was about as thick as a paper back book. He had taken Clayton's advice and put sheets on his bed, instead of just using his sleeping bag. He was glad he did. It had made him feel more at home and at ease.

Kyle had also had a hard time sleeping. He continually woke up and could not remember why he wasn't at his house in his own bed. He'd even had a nightmare about a moose attacking him. When seven o'clock came that morning, he was beyond relieved.

Both the boy's and the girl's bath houses were small and cramped areas that smelled like bleach if you were lucky, and "bodily functions" the rest of the time. Each bath house had about five stalls, seven showers, and five sinks. Bebe didn't even want to know how bad the bath houses would be once the campers got there.

The first people brave enough to try the showers got a blast of scalding water. The second round was luckiest and got a decent mix of hot and cold water. After the third round, however, it was like jumping in a lake.

"Hey! Bebe, Marty, Red, we're doing our camp tour now! Hurry up!" yelled Ivory from outside the bath house

As they emerged, they saw Bonnie, Mac, Jill, and Heather walking down a trail. Bebe, Marty, and Red made to follow them, but Alexis stopped them.

"They're doing flag, so they're going early. We're going to start the tour now as we go to breakfast. So, as you probably know, this is the bath house. Over there, behind the bell, is the boy's bath house. This side of the bell is girl's village and that side is boy's village. We showed you the short cut last night, right?" said Alexis, as she pointed out each land mark

"Yeah." Answered Bebe and Marty

"Good. Well, here come the boys." Said Alexis

Stan, Kyle, Craig, Clyde, Kevin, Token and Tweek approached the group.

Marty walked over to her cousin

"How was last night?" she asked

"It was GAH great! I n-n-need COFFEE!" stuttered Tweek, as he twitched and spazzed

Marty leaned over to Clyde and Clayton and whispered "Keep an eye on him, please?"

* * *

"This is Hey O Yankee camp fire ring where we have our closing camp fire every Thursday night. Across the meadow you can almost see the LIT and CIT teepee village, and that is Pole Creek. That mountain is the Fifth Peak hike that we do tomorrow and that the Challengers do every Wednesday. There are actually five peaks on the mountain, but from here you can only see two. Behind the first peak, though, is the trail head and the lake. We go canoeing in the lake, but we drive to Steamboat for rafting trips on Thursday." Explained Alexis, as they walked past the barn

"What do we get for breakfast?" asked Token, who was thinking with his stomach

"It's something different every day. There's always cereal and peanut butter, though. But we always go after flag." Said Ivory

As the group approached the triangle around the flag pole, a small bus pulled up to the camp. It looked like the one that they had rode on. The doors opened and about five teenagers stepped out, grabbed their bags from the back of the bus, and went down to the room below the cafeteria.

"Who are they?" asked Bebe

"Probably just some other staff members that got here late." Said Preston as he walked by

* * *

Up in the kitchens, Kenny was attempting to get all of the hopping buckets filled correctly. Eight of everything, but only one slop bucket. Just remember that, he told him self.

Cartman, on the other hand, was trying to find a way to do as little work as possible. He had volunteered to take finished meals out of the oven. Unfortunately, he was not very good at this task and quite a few of the meals turned out burned.

"Cartman! Why the hell are all of these meals burned?" screamed the kitchen manager, Kyle. Kyle had seemed like a decent guy to Kenny. His words of welcome were: "My name is Kyle, but you can call me Key-Le. It started as an only if you feel spicy sort of thing, but now it's all Key-Le all the time."

Kenny sighed as he took the buckets out to the counter. He put them down and looked up. It looked like a girl with long, blonde hair was looking through one of the cabinets under the counter tops.

"Um, what the hell are you doing?" asked Kenny

"What? Oh, have you seen the flag? It's supposed to be down stairs in St. Tontas, but Mac couldn't find it so Preston told me to look up here for it." Said the girl

Kenny looked around. Earlier he had seen what could have been a folded up flag stuffed into a drawer.

"Um, yeah," he said as he opened the drawer, "Is this it?"

"Yes! Thank you so much!" said the girl

"No problem. Why do you need it?" he said

"Oh, Mac and Jill and Heather and I are all doing flag this morning so we had to get up really early and so none of us got a lot of time to brush our teeth and stuff but we did get to use the hot water when we went to showers, so that was nice-"

"Miss Bonnie Snyder, is that your mouth I hear spilling all those beans?" came Key-le's deep southern voice from the kitchen doorway

"Hey, Key-Le!" said Bonnie, as she ran up to give him a hug

"Kenny, why aren't you working?" asked Key-Le as he released Bonnie from their hug

"Oh, he was helping me find the flag. I think Greg put it there by accident again." Commented Bonnie

"The only thing that Greg can think with is his -" muttered Key-Le

Kenny laughed. He had to give it to Key-Le; he could be pretty funny and vulgar sometimes.

Bonnie looked a bit confused about what the boys were laughing at, so she let out an awkward sort of half giggle, looked around, smile at them, and scooted out of there as fast as she could.

Kenny looked a bit confused as to why Bonnie just ran away.

"Eh, don't worry about it, Kenny. Bonnie is from Minnesota and only has an older sister. To her, stupid is still a bad word." Said Key-Le nonchalantly, as he walked back into the kitchen, most likely to continue his yelling at Cartman

One thing was for sure, though. Bonnie was pretty damn hot, if he said so himself.

* * *

Breakfast passed with out incident (the square off was "I tripped over the toilet" and the man log was awarded to Jill for chasing a squirrel that got inside a cabin with a broom) and soon everyone was back on the camp tours.

"This is the Pav, we have the camp dance here on Thursday and we go here after activities."

"These are the swings. We meet here before Flag and meals."

"This is the Rowdie camp fire circle. Every Sunday night we come here to sing songs and do skits."

Both the Pav and the Rowdie circle were on the exposed side of the same hill. From the Pav and Rowdie circle you could see the entire valley below you and the back of the continental divide. Even if things just got worse, the view was still enough to keep most of them there.

* * *

Lunch also passed with out incident and the meal was tacos. Thankfully, Key-Le had put Kenny in charge of taking the meals out of the oven, so much less were burned.

After lunch, everyone was given a bit of free time to hang around the swings, Pav, or St. Tontas, which was below the Chippeta cafeteria.

Stan, Kyle, Craig, Token, Kenny, Cartman, Red, Bebe, and Clyde all went down to St. Tontas while most of the other counselors headed over to the Pav or the swing set.

"So, um, how do you guys like camp so far?" asked Stan awkwardly

"It sucks ass, dudes!" yelled Cartman exasperatedly

Kenny laughed and replied: "You only hate it because Key-Le yelled at you for burning the food."

"That was you?" asked a pretty pissed off Bebe

"Um, maybe." Whispered Cartman

"Well, once fat ass stops burning the food, things will be a whole lot better." Commented Kyle

"Actually, it's not so bad." Said Craig, in his emotionless, monotone voice, as he shrugged his shoulders

"Craig's right. I actually kind of like it here." Agreed Token

"Yeah, it's f- great!" said Kenny

"You're just glad that you actually get feed for once you poor freak!" laughed Cartman

"Shut up, fat ass!"

* * *

After free time, they went to the rules talk. They were all pretty basic and straight forward. No tank tops, short shorts, or inappropriate graphics for clothes. No littering, no PDA, don't cuss around the kids, don't step into fire pits, no matter what, always have your back pack and water, don't go around blowing a whistle for no reason, and no alcohol and drugs. It was nothing too strict or fancy and to most of the teens, it seemed pretty reasonable.

* * *

Craig, Kevin, Token, Andrew and Nico were headed back to the Hopi and Arapahoe cabins to start getting settled in, when Preston came running up with another boy, who was taller than he was, with blonde hair, a few freckles and a camo shirt .

"Hey, you guys remember John, right? Well, he's in your cabin now." Said Preston

"Hey, John." Craig, Kevin, Token, and Nico said a bit awkwardly

"Werent you in that one CIT group last year that got lost for two days while they were back packing?" asked Andrew

"No, but I heard about them." Said John

"Oh, well, im Andrew, this is Craig, Token, Nico, and Kevin." Said Andrew

"Hey, guys." Said John

"Well, um, let's go to the cabin, then."

* * *

Dinner, once again, passed normally, and then it was time to learn a few games and the common schedule for camp.

"So, about one o'clock on Sunday the campers arrive. Five o'clock, we have rules in the Pav and then it's dinner time. After that is Rowdie, then bed. Try to get lights out by ten thirty at the latest. Monday we wake up, do flag, breakfast, then morning activities. After that is lunch, then we have the camp picture, and then BOB time. BOB stands for Bodies On Bunks, and it's really just quiet time. Then we have afternoon activities and then cabin activities. Then dinner and finally, an All Camp Game.

"Tuesday is the same, only no picture, until we get to cabin activity time. We have camp out night, so you'll come down to St. Tontas, get your group things, and then go to your camp out site. You'll eat dinner there and sleep there too. Come back if it rains hard.

"Wednesday is like Monday, only no picture. Thursday is rafting day, so if you are going rafting, you'll wake up early and get on the bus. If you aren't, then you'll take your campers on an assigned hike. Everyone gets sack lunches.

"Friday is the last day. It's like Wednesday, only BOB time is spent packing up. After that, it is camper pick up and then dinner for the stay over kids. Then we'll either have a movie or do s'mores, depending on weather. Every night we have an end campfire." Explained Manny

The week seemed so short. Imagine doing all that in a week!

"Right now, though, we are doing our own simulation Rowdie! Preston, take us away!" said Manny

"Right, so who knows any camp songs?" asked Preston

Nearly everyone raised their hands.

"Great, let's start!" said Preston excitedly

The rest of the night passed with everyone singing at the top of their voice, no matter how terrible they sounded. By the time it was closing camp fire, Red and Bebe felt closer to the other girls then they had ever felt to Heidi or even Wendy sometimes.

Stan, Kyle, Kenny, Clyde, Kevin, Token and even Craig were enjoying themselves too. Craig had found that no one cared how flat and impassive his voice sounded, because everyone was shouting too loud to care all the time. Clyde had stopped moping over Bebe every possible second, mainly because free time was very limited. Token and Kevin were just happy to be there in general, and Kenny was happy to have food. Stan and Kyle were especially happy to be there with their best bud. Tweek and Marty were glad to be there with family.

Cartman, of course, might have been the only person able to resist the camp magic that was infecting everyone else around him. He was still mad about being yelled at, and the portions were not nearly enough for his appetite and "Big Boned" body. For him, things were suckish.

* * *

**Well, there's the new chapter. Sorry I got another story up before it was done, I just wanted a friend of mine to read through it quickly and it took a while, so I waited to post it.**

**Review, please!**


	4. Session One: part 1

****

Sorry it took me so long to update. I've been busy to say the least.

**Anyways here is the next chapter. I would kind of appreciate some reviews.**

**Session One: Days One and Two**

* * *

Saturday and Sunday morning had been more bonding time for the teenagers. They had watched movies, eaten pizza, and even gone into town. Most of the South Park teenagers, however, had spent their weekend on a miserable six hour drive back home on the bus, seen their parents for barely five minutes it seemed, and then gotten back on the bus the very early next morning, or very late the previous night, to come back to camp. Most of the children had decided to make their parents visit them instead.

It was about twelve thirty in the afternoon on Sunday when Manny finally arrived with the cabin arrangements for the first week of camp. Most of the teens were playing Thunder ball, swinging, or just sitting around and talking.

"Hey, we have your camper lists! Come and get them!" yelled Manny

The teenagers all rushed over to where Preston, Manny and Lindsey were standing with the lists of campers.

"Here are your lists, DO NOT LOSE THEM! Go to your cabins and wait until all of your campers are there. Then, you'll meet with your age groups to discuss the rules. After that, give tours, play games, or do bendo. Just keep them occupied until dinner." Said Manny

* * *

Stan and Kyle were walking back to their cabin when out of no where came Mac and Ivory, chatting along loudly so that almost everyone with in a mile could hear their entire conversation. It seemed to be about Angelina Jolie and why she was a freak.

"Well, first of all, she stole Brad Pitt from Jennifer Aniston. That was just completely uncalled for. They could have at least waited a while to announce that they were together. Or at least wait to have a freaking baby! That happened, what? Three months after they got a divorce? It was completely tasteless if you ask me." Ranted Ivory, her Jersey roots shinning through

"Yeah, I know! And what is with all those foreign adoptions they do?" asked Mac, who didn't seem to hate Angelina Jolie quite as much as Ivory did

"Hey, where are we meeting for rules?" interrupted Kyle, who didn't give a crap about the "Angelina- Jennifer Aniston" feud

Mac looked a bit thoughtful , but eventually decided.

"Let's meet at the Arapahoe campfire pit. It's way easier to find." Said Mac

"Okay. We'll tell the others when we get there, I guess." Said Stan

"Sure thing! So, how was your weekend back at home?" asked Mac

"Pretty good. My mom was worried sick that I was going to get eaten by a bear, or something, though. And my dad was being… Well, a bit weird. But Ike was happy to see me. I think?" said Kyle, as he recounted his strange weekend at home

"How about you, Stan?" Ivory said

"Mine was… Not very good." Said Stan a bit sadly

"Oh no! Why? Did they tell you that your dog ran away? Because it's probably dead. Same thing if they told you it went to Peru. Or anywhere in South America, for that matter." Said Mac concernedly

"Your dad told you that your dog went to Peru? Really?" said Ivory skeptically

Stan and Kyle stifled laughs at the conversation.

"Yeah, I know. I figured it out after I looked for plane tickets to South America and saw how much they cost. Sprinkles would never hitchhike, and he wasn't one for walking either. But, he could never afford to fly to Peru." Explained Mac

"You named you male dog Sprinkles?" asked Kyle

"I was five, okay!" defended Mac

"Anyways, why was your weekend so bad, Stan?" asked Mac as she tried to move attention away from herself

"Oh, um, well, Mom was great and all, but Shelley was still terrifying and not fun to be around. Then dad was getting kind of drunk that night, so he was no fun either. So, I went to the J- Mart to get some stuff and ended up running into Wendy." Said Stan

"Ouch!" exclaimed Kyle

"Let me guess, ex girlfriend who is also your baby mama?" said Ivory

Stan and Kyle both laughed at the "Baby mama" guess, but the ex girlfriend part was true.

"Just the first bit. But, she must have wanted to get back together or something again, because she asked me not to come back to camp. I said that I had to stay for at least the first week, but that I'd think about it." Said Stan

"Seriously, dude? She wants to get back together again? That's great!" said Kyle excitedly

"Wait, again? How long has this been going on?" asked Ivory skeptically

"Since elementary school, why?" said Stan nonchalantly

"How often do you break up and get back together?" asked Ivory, as Mac raised her eyebrows

"Um, we'll be together for a few months, and then we'll break up and see other people or something, but she must really love me, because she always wants to get back together after a few months, why are you asking?" said Stan

Ivory and Mac both suddenly looked extremely uncomfortable with the situation. They had stopped walking and were avoiding the eyes of the two boys in front of them. Finally, the two shared a strange look, and Mac began to speak.

"Well, um, I know that I've never met Wendy and all, but it kind of seems like she may be using you. I mean, she probably still likes you and all, but I think she may be using you as a means of fun or comfort or something." Whispered Mac

"What? How would you know?" gasped Stan

"Well, I'm a girl too. We all tend to do things that hurt other people. She- she may be bored, or something and she knows that you have taken her back before, so chances are that you'll take her back again. She's not intentionally trying to hurt you; she may not even realize that she is. She just probably keeps feeling like she needs some stability in her life, so she keeps you around as stability. Then, she probably gets tired of the routine of being with the same person she's been with for years, so she goes off to find someone else. And when things don't work out real well, or if they seem to be getting out of hand, she comes back to you, Stan. I'm sorry, but that's what it looks like." Finished Mac quietly

"Kyle do you think that…" Stan started, but Klye was already nodding in agreement

Stan looked back at the girls who were both wearing guilty looks and staring at the ground to try and avoid his eyes. Stan sighed when he saw them. It wasn't their fault, he told himself. They only did it because they… well, they care about you and want you to be happy, he finished in his head.

"Did you know, Kyle?" asked Stan

"Not really, but what they said makes a lot of sense. I can see Wendy doing that, I really can." Said Kyle

"well, thanks, I guess. For telling me now and all, instead of letting me go through life thinking that Wendy and I were having a great relationship, or something." Said Stan, as he tried not to cry. Even though it wasn't a huge shock to him, finding out that your girlfriend is probably using you never sparks the greatest feelings in the world.

"Look, I relly am sorry, Stan. I just didn't want you to give up a bunch of stuff for-" started Mac, but Stan finished for her

"A bitch like Wendy? No, thank you. Thank you for telling me. I'm actually kind of okay with it. Or, I will be eventually. But thank you for telling me. I probably should have seen it coming." Said stan. It seemed to him that Mac might be taking his break up worse than he was.

"Stan, you can cry. We understand. It's hard breaking up with someone you love." Said Ivory

"Hey, it's okay, Stan. We're all here for you. Besides, you don't have to see that stupid bitch for the rest of the summer." Said Kyle

"Yeah, don't worry, Stan! The only thing that could make things worse is if Kyle started dating her!" added Mac

Everyone looked at her.

"Yeah, I know. That was probably not the best time."

* * *

Kenny was extremely proud of himself. Not one single lasagna was burned. The brownies were all frosted to perfection, the bread was warm but not too hot, and all of the hopping buckets were filled correctly. The only thing that was wrong was Cartman. Cartman was trying to eat the brownies, and if Key-Le caught him, there would be hell to pay.

"Hello, Kenny." Came a dull, sad, and lifeless voice from behind him.

He turned around expecting to see Craig, but came face to face with Stan. Kenny looked at him. His eyes were red and puffy and it looked like he'd been crying a bit. There were slight remains of tear tracks on his cheeks too.

"Um, Stan, what the hell happened?" asked Kenny

"Ha ha ha! Look at that crying pussy! What happened, did your hoe of a girlfriend dump you again or something?" laughed Cartman cruelly from behind the counter

"No. But Mac and Ivory explained some stuff to me." Whispered Stan

"What did they tell you?" asked Kenny

"That she was using me and stuff. I really should have known, you know. How could I have not seen it? It was so obvious! How could I have not seen this? I- i- I wish I were dead, or something!" exclaimed Stan dramatically

"You aren't going to become one of those faggy Goth kids again, are you?" asked Kenny

"I might. This hurts a lot." He replied

"Look, this will get better, okay? Just be happy here for a while. It'll get better, I swear." Said Kyle, as he walked in behind the rest of the boys

"Thanks you guys."

* * *

The rest of Sunday passed without incident. The kids were good. Dinner was un burned thanks to Kenny. Rowdie night with the campers was even more fun than it had been when it was just the teenagers. Vespers involved a weird story about a gnome named Anthrax that lived up by the archery range. Needless to say, Marty spent quite a bit of time trying to calm him down. Then, it was time for bed before they even knew it.

Monday also passed with out any truly memorable experiences. Bebe and Red finally stopped trying to take showers every day. Stan didn't mope about Wend all day. Kyle shot a bull's eye in archery and got the man log for it. Marty, Mac, Bonnie, Ivory, and Alexis all decided to form the "Purple Shirt Separatist Movement" for people wearing purple shirts in the camp picture. Craig, Token, and Clyde were also allowed to join because they too had chosen a color of power.

The Monday night game had involved a zombie/ alien apocalypse. The camp theme for the week was "Apocalypse Week" so there were cabins pretending to be the Twenty Twelve survivors and some pretending to be robot/ alien invaders from Doctor Who.

Tuesday, however, was sure to be a night that no one would forget.

It was Camp Out Night.

All bets were off.

**I am mentally hitting my self. This was such a filler chapter.**

**The next chapter will be much more fun. **

**Once again, sorry that it was such a filler. I had to split this chapter up in the end, but only after shortening it a bunch. It's not my best work, but it will have to do for now. The next chapter will be up ASAP and focus on the campers too. Lots of funny stuff coming your way. And a bit more of some different OCs too.**

**Anyways, please review. **


	5. Session One: camp out night

**My god, I have been home for two days because it is so cold. This morning it was negative 37 degrees! Without wind chill! I would rather have it be warm and go to school than be this cold and at home. And, if Global Warming means ending all of this cold weather, then sign Western Colorado up for it, and buy me the biggest SUV you can find. I am dead serious.**

**Anyways, here is the next chapter. My hands and toes are freezing off as I write, so it's still going to be a bit on the short side.**

**

* * *

**

Camp Out Night

Lilly Forbes was not a happy camper in the slightest. She had directly requested to be placed with only the most intelligent campers and consolers that this summer camp had to offer. She had not asked or desired to be placed with these incompetent dolts known as Eva, Ali, Xoe (pronounced "Zoe", apparently), Mel, Shawna, Ebony, and Willow. At least her consolers were somewhat educated. Mac could act quite stupid and had obviously not been raised by completely competent people, Bonnie was far too naïve for nearly anyone's liking, and Marty certainly was not the brightest bulb in the pack, but at least they were all able to carry out a somewhat intelligent conversation for a decent period of time.

However, Lilly could put up with these bimbos for about three more weeks if she tried. Besides, maybe they would begin to grow on her. The woods, her bunkmates, and bathrooms, on the other hand, would most certainly have to go.

As would this ridiculous idea known as "Camp Out Night". Who on earth would want to spend a whole night sleeping out in the woods with no tent, limited food, no toilet (or toilet paper either, she would soon discover much to her dismay), mosquitoes, dew, and a stove that Lilly wouldn't even have made that stupid fat ass, Cartman, carry, the stove was that terrible.

Because of her stupid parents, though, she would be stuck here until the middle of August, which was almost the entire summer and far longer than any other campers would be staying, and would then most likely be shipped off to some random boarding school in a foreign country. She was pretty content with the idea of going to boarding school abroad; it would highly advance her chances of being accepted into the greatest Ivy League school. However, this camp was a huge step down from what she was used to. At least Kyle was relatively smart.

"Hey, Lilly, put on some more sunscreen! You're looking a bit pink, and I haven't seen you reapply since lunch." Yelled Marty from the head of the trail they would be taking up to West Aspen Grove, the campsite they would be sleeping at for the night

"Where's Kyle?" asked Lilly, as she rubbed the sticky white cream on to her freckled face

"Why are you wondering that? Does someone have a little crush?" teased Mac, who was helping her with the sunscreen

"No, Mac. It just so happens that Kyle is just about the only person at this stupid camp that has some resemblance; no matter how slight it may be, of intelligence!" snapped Lilly annoyed at Mac and her stupidity. Although, Mac did have a point. Lilly did find Kyle a bit cute, and maybe she had a small, teeny tiny, itty bitty crush on him. But only a small one, if that.

"Hey, guys! We saw you and decided to hurry up to walk with you!" came Bebe's ringing voice from behind where Lilly and Mac stood on the side of the trail. Bebe, Ivory, and all six of their campers were hurrying up the trail, trying to catch up with them.

"Hey, Marty! Slow Down! Bebe and Ivory are going to walk to West Aspen Grove with us." Mac yelled up the trail to where Marty was standing and directing the faster girls in the cabin

"So, why was Bonnie running down the trial like that?" asked Ivory, as Bebe and the girls set off along the trail

"Someone forgot to grab the meds, so Bonnie volunteered to go back and get them. I hope she doesn't take too long and get stuck out there in this weather. At this rate we might have to go back to camp before the night is out." Said Mac

"Yeah, that thunderstorm looks like it's heading right towards us." Agreed Ivory

"So, if there's rain we just go back? There's no back up plan, or anything?" asked Lilly, who was aghast at how little planning went into their camp out night and how much walking she could potentially end up doing before the night was over and done

* * *

"Urgh! We are running so late! We'll never make it up to East Alpine Grove in time for dinner. Maybe the girls will let us use their stove in stead of all of us spending an hour or two trying to get our own stove started." Complained Clayton as they stood outside of St. Tontas waiting for Kenny to bring them their food for the night.

"Don't worry you guys, I'm sure Kenny will pick up the pace and get all of our food ready for us to take up to East Alpine Grove." Reassured Kyle, although even he wasn't too sure of his friend's reliability at this point

"Come on, Kenny! Even Cartman could finish up our basket faster than you're doing!" yelled Stan

"Here's your stupid damn basket, Stan. Stop complaining." Muttered Kenny, as he quickly walked out of St. Tontas, his face flushed and hair slightly messy

"Kenny, what the hell have you been doing?" asked Kyle, even though he had a pretty decent guess as to what it was Kenny had been doing

"Nothing. Now, if you'll excuse me I need to get back to my job. See you later and have fun walking the two miles up to East Aspen Grove, I've been told that hike's a bitch, you know." Said Kenny, as he opened the door and walked back inside

"Ten bucks says it's that Bonnie chick." Said Stan

"She's way too much of a goody two shoes for Kenny. You're on." Said Kyle

"I thought one of the rules at camp was no betting?" said a particularly sassy camper by the name of Evan

"Oh, shut up!" said Stan, as they set out towards their campsite

* * *

Mac and Ivory had been one hundred percent correct when they said that the storm looked like it was headed straight for the camp. It did head straight for the camp and all of the surrounding camp out sites, including the one occupied by Alexis, Jill, and Red.

Alexis was practically frozen. She couldn't even force herself to move out of the rain.

Another loud crack of thunder and lightning flash caused her to jump then fall to the ground and clutch her knees to her chest. She heard foot steps and loud crashes behind her. She prayed that it wasn't a hungry bear or mountain lion. There was no way she would be able to run if it was.

She mentally prepared herself for what could very well be her last moments, when out of the bushes, stumbled none other than Craig.

"Oh, hi Alexis. I was looking for you guys to tell you that we're going to start heading back in about fifteen minutes." Mumbled Craig

Alexis didn't respond. She couldn't respond. She just couldn't.

Craig must have sensed her fear, because the next words to leave his mouth were:

"My worst fears are Guinea Pigs wearing costumes and Peruvian Flute Bands. Here's my iPod. Maybe it won't be as scary if you can't hear it quite as well."

Alexis managed to reach out one trembling hand, take the iPod, and insert the plugs into her ears. Loud music filled her head, but not her mind. It didn't really help all that much, but now she could speak and possibly move as well.

"Co- Cou- could you help me back to the camp site?" Alexis whispered

Craig nodded, took her hand, pulled her to her feet, and began to help her back to the camp site where Jill and Heather were waiting for Alexis.

* * *

Stan, Kyle, Clayton, and their campers were finally there. They had finally made it all the way up to East Aspen Grove.

It had taken them a while to find the area Token and Clyde had set all of their stuff up at, but in the end they had succeeded. On the top of the stove was a note that read: "took the campers on a nature hike. Be back soon. Don't burn the forest down. Token and Clyde"

So what, it was raining like a cow peeing on a flat rock. So what, there was so much water they could almost swim. So what, all of their campers were complaining and the stoves wouldn't work. So what! They could take it!

"Come on, you guys! Get the tarp set up while we try to cook you dinner." Stan directed

"Um I have to go to the bathroom." Said a boy by the name of Calvin

"Well, there's a tree right over there." Said Kyle, as he pointed one out to Calvin

"Um, I don't have to go number one. I have to go number two." Explained Calvin awkwardly

"Well, that's why we have- Oh, CRAP! Where the hell is our shovel?" cursed Clayton, as he searched through the multiple bags and crates they had brought with them

Out of the forest stumbled the entire Arapahoe cabin, soaking wet.

"Token, Clyde, that was the stupidest nature hike I've ever been on." Said a camper

"Well, none of you guys wanted to play camouflage, duck, duck, goose, or set up the tarp! What else were we supposed to do for fun?" asked Token exasperatedly

"I don't know? Play poker?" said the boy

"Hey, um do you guys have a shovel?" asked Clayton

"No, why do we need a- Oh, Crap!" gasped Clyde, as he realized what this meant

No shovel meant that no one would be able to take a dump all night. That meant a whole lot of gas, bad moods, stomach aches, and it would only go down hill from there. They might be able to use a stick, or something, but that might not do.

"Well, maybe the girls have a stick." Suggested Token

"Yeah, but they're at another camp site, you dumb ass." Said Stan

"Well, maybe Token is right. The campsites are East Aspen Grove and West Aspen Grove." Defended Kyle

"Well, then why haven't we seen them yet?" asked Clyde sarcastically

"Maybe because we're in an aspen grove, you dumb ass." Retorted Kyle, who was actually using his sense of logic

"You know what, Kyle and Token are right! The girls will be just on the other side of that grove. There should be a big clearing and they'll be somewhere over in there. Two of you can go get a shovel and maybe see if their stove is working." Decided Clayton

"Well, I think that Clyde and Stan should have to go. They were the ones who said we were wrong." Suggested Token

"Aww, come on!" whined Stan

"Yeah, why are you being such downers?" asked Clyde

"Oh, just go get a shovel already!" snapped Clayton

* * *

"This sucks ass, man." commented Stan, as he and Clyde fought their way through the aspen grove

It really did suck ass, Clyde agreed mentally. They were fighting their way through a huge grove of aspens, low to the ground leafy bushes, and too many sticks and twigs to count. Plus, to add to it all, it was still raining. And it was raining really, really, hard.

A huge crash and a couple of yelps came from the clearing. The two boys rushed out to find the girl's and their camp site almost completely packed up.

"Wait, wait, and wait? What the hell are you doing? Why is all of your stuff packed up? Camp out night's not over yet." Screamed Clyde loudly, who was extremely confused at what exactly the girls were doing at the moment

"Yeah, but this storm is only going to get worse. We're heading back and sleeping back at camp." Explained Ivory

"Wait, but we just got here and we need a shovel because some kid needs to take a shit and no one has even eaten dinner yet and we just got the tarp up and now you're telling us that we have to go back? This has got to be the worse planned event in the history of badly planned events." Yelled Stan

"Well, do you want to rough it out?" asked Mac skeptically

Stan, unfortunately, had to give it to Mac. She had a really good point.

"Could you guys maybe help us pack up?" muttered Clyde, who was thinking the same thing as Stan

* * *

After the girls hiked on over to the boy's camp, the world seemed to become a mad house. All of the campers were pretty pissed off about walking all the way out to the two Aspen Grove camp sites with all of their stuff only to have to return to camp.

Needless to say, no one was a very happy camper.

And, it would only be getting worse.

* * *

"Kenny, I really have to go!" insisted Bonnie, as she lay on the floor of the staff room with Kenny's arms around her shoulders

"Hey, come on, baby! It's still raining out there, no one's going to expect you to walk all the way out there in this weather!" reasoned Kenny, flashing her an award winning smile that could make just about any girl fall weak at the knees and put out for him. Bonnie, it seemed, would still fall weak at the knees, but he still wasn't getting any.

"Well, maybe I could stay for a few more minutes…" said Bonnie, as she laid back into Kenny's arms and continued to watch the movie

* * *

As the multiple cabins approached the pav to put their gear away before heading back to their cabins for the night, the clouds suddenly cleared and the moon shined through the night air down on the camp and valley. The stars were so bright they were almost touchable.

"Oh, come on!" yelled Mac loudly when she saw this

"Are you serious?" screamed Stan

"Really? Really" Kyle asked

"What the hell?" said Ivory

"No way. This cannot be real." Muttered Craig

"Where the hell is Ashton Kutcher and the crew of Punk'd?" said Token

Bonnie just hid in the back and hoped that no one noticed she wasn't very wet from the rain.

* * *

**Well, there's the chapter. Hope you like it.**

**I am now only accepting campers, CITs, and a few kitchen staff.**

**Please review!**


	6. End of Session One

**YEAH! Super Bowl Sunday! And Green Bay won, yay for them! Now maybe my test will be postponed! (my teacher is a Packers fan).**

**For some reason, I can't stop listening to Cartman singing "Come Sail Away" by Styx. **

**Oh, and the very first part of this chapter actually happened to a good friend of mine. Apparently, she came up to breathe too much while swimming. **

* * *

**End of Session One**

****Wednesday, thank God, was a relatively uneventful day for most.

Mac, Ivory, Jill, Token, Stan, and Kyle were in charge of taking a group of children swimming up at the hotel just up the road. The walk was pretty long and up a rather steep hill, but it was well worth it. That is, until, they all had to stand in line to take their "swim test".

Ivory went first. She swam the twenty five meters down to the end of the pool, the she swam back, got out, put on the little bracelet, and went to go swim.

Jill also passed. So did Token and Kyle.

Soon, it was just Stan and Mac standing in line.

"So all you have to do is swim to the other end of the pool and back? Really? That's it?" asked Stan

"Yeah, it's no big deal. I've never met anyone who didn't pass." Said Mac, as she prepared to jump into the pool and swim to the other end

The life guard blew her whistle and Mac jumped in. She swam all the way to the other end of the pool, turned around, and swam back. She hoped out and walked over to the lifeguard for her bracelet that proved she passed.

"Sorry, you don't get one." Said the lifeguard

"What? Why not? I swam to the other end of the pool and back without drowning, didn't I?" challenged Mac

"Yes, but you came up breathe a bit too much." Said the lifeguard as if it was the most obvious thing in the world

"How can one possibly breathe too much?" asked Mac

"Well, you did." Retorted the lifeguard

"Um, actually, Mac has a point. How can someone breathe too much?" asked Stan who was waiting a few feet away

"Look, you can get in the back of the line and wait to retake your swim test and see if you pass next time, or you can go swim in the shallow end of the pool. Take your pick." Snapped the extremely annoying lifeguard

Mac just about lost her cool at that point.

* * *

Clyde really hated the location of the archery range. It was on the other side of the meadow and up two extremely steep and hot hills. Then, when you got there, almost only a few of the kids actually wanted to do archery. The others (mostly the girls) just wanted to sit around and gossip.

"Okay, for the last time, if you don't want to do archery, then you have to play camouflage or Mafia! You cannot just sit around and gossip all day long! Your guy's parents might as well have just sent you all to the mall for the summer!" complained Marty to the campers

"Yeah, listen to Marty. Besides, camouflage can be fun! Right?" persuaded Clyde

Little did he know just how much he would end up regretting all of this.

* * *

"Mac didn't pass her swim test, Mac didn't pass her swim test, Mac didn't pass her swim test!" sang Jill and Ivory as they walked back towards the camp

"That lifeguard was out to get me, I swear!" defended Mac

The talk of the group had been the fact that Mac, who was an avid swimmer for her high school, had managed to fail her swim test- TWICE! The fact that she had failed once was bad enough, but twice was just unheard of. Until now, that is.

"How did you manage to fail twice?" asked Kyle

"In her defense, that lifeguard was a bit of a bitch." Defended Stan, who had, in fact, managed to pass his swim test

"But still, you just managed to fail the world's easiest swim test. How does that feel, Mac?" asked Ivory

"It makes me feel like hitting a dumb blonde, that's what!" snapped Mac, glaring at her platinum blonde co consoler

* * *

"I think that you two may have the single worst case of ant bites I have ever seen in my ten years as a camp nurse! Plus, I can even see a bit of poison Ivy starting to spread along all of your backs! My goodness, what on earth were you three doing? Playing "Who can find the itchiest plant or animal in the forest"?" scolded the camp nurse, who was named Muriel

"No, nurse Muriel." Muttered Clyde

"I didn't know it was poison ivy, I just thought it looked pretty!" defended Willow, who was truly a complete idiot

"Yeah, good thing you rubbed it all over us, Willow!" snapped Lilly

While playing camouflage in the forest, Willow had stumbled upon a particularly good hiding place. Lilly was getting a bit desperate for hiding places, so Willow's invitation hadn't seemed all that bad. Until the ants had started crawling up their legs. The two girls had started shrieking a bit, and Clyde had been deemed the unfortunate duty of seeing what all the commotion was about. He had gotten over to their hiding place to find them covered in ants. He reached over to help them get them off of the girls, Willow had started grabbing leaves from a near by bush to wipe them off.

Later, they had discovered that the bush was poison Ivy. At the time, however, it was just simply a bush with leaves on it.

Clyde sighed. Maybe this would get him sent home so that he wouldn't ever have to be near poison ivy again.

The door to the nurse's cabin opened up and Marty walked inside.

"Um, I have some old clothes for you guys to put on." She said in a voice that clearly showed that she was trying to make the best of a bad situation

"Thanks, Marty." Sighed Clyde

"Thanks." Murmured Willow

"Hmph!" muttered Lilly

"Look on the bright side, at least poison ivy doesn't last all that long! It'll be ogne by next week at the latest!" said Marty (**Author's note- I am not a doctor, so if poison ivy lasts longer than that, just tell me.)**

"Yeah, lucky us." Groaned Lilly

* * *

Thursday was rafting. It started with a bus ride to the middle of no where.

Soon, though, they were all standing along the banks of the Colorado River next to a bunch of rafts and tour guides.

"So, how many of you have been rafting here before? I know I recognize at least a few of you." Said their tour guide, Gary

Most of the consolers and a few of the campers raised their hands.

"That's great! Now, how about we put ten to a group. Everyone find a boat and we'll get going soon." Directed Gary

* * *

Jill, Mac, Ivory, Bonnie, Alexis, Craig, Kyle, Stan, Token, Clyde, and, for some unexplainable reason, _Cartman_, were all in the same raft.

"How the hell did you get here on the rafting trip, Cartman?" asked Token

"Manny and Key- le just wanted to get me out of the kitchen for a while, I guess." Commented Cartman

"Urgh!" groaned just about everyone in the raft.

* * *

The rafting trip had been fairly uneventful, except for when someone pushed Cartman into the river. Actually, several people had pushed Cartman into the river. By the end of the rafting trip, they hadn't even bothered to wait for him to get back on the raft, they just kept going.

The return to camo was pretty standard; all of the kids and consolers that hadn't gone were dying to hear if anything exciting had happened (nothing exciting had happened) and all of the campers and consolers that had gone were eager to hear the same things.

Pretty soon, though, all of the excitement died down, and the consolers took their campers back to the cabins in order to get ready for the all camp dance (which wasn't really even a dance, they all just jumped around and dressed up in weird costumes).

* * *

Before everybody knew it, they were playing "Send Me on My Way" by Rusted Root. This was always the second to last song that was play (the last was always "YMCA" because they _were_ a YMCA camp), and during it everybody would run out onto the field and dance.

However, once YMCA was over, it was time to head over to Hey O Yankee for closing vespers.

Ivory, Bonnie, Mac, and Jill sang "Never Too Late" by Michael Franti & Spearhead , Clayton and Paul sang "Time of Your Life" by Green Day, a few people read poems, and then all of the past consolers sang "You've got a Friend" by James Taylor.

Then, Mac, Ivory and Andrew came up to do "Camp Magic".

"Do you remember all of those little moments through out camp when you the camp magic? All of those little moments collect on Manny's desk throughout the week. Tonight, we take all of those little moments and throw them into the fire that way the campers next week can feel the camp magic too." Said Ivory

"Camp Magic is getting rained out sometimes."

Andrew picked up some sugar and threw it on the fire. It roared upwards.

"Camp magic is making new friends" said Ivory, as she took some sugar

"Camp magic is fantastic breakfast burritos" said Mac

"Camp Magic is a Doctor Who apocalypse" said Andrew

"Camp Magic is watching your best friend fail her swim test." Said Ivory

"Camp Magic is seeing a Moose swim in the lake." Said Mac

Once Camp Magic finally ended, everyone gathered into the friendship circle to sing "Taps" before bedtime.

Week one was over, there weren't too many left. Only eight. That was almost enough to fit on to one hand.

* * *

Friday started with cinnamon rolls for breakfast and poop sheet duties for almost every cabin.

Then came morning activities.

There was Tie-Dye, a scavenger hunt, Broom Hockey, a mud fight, Camp Craft, ultimate Camouflage (run by John and Craig seeing as Clyde now refused to play the game), a "Unicorn Hunt" led by Bonnie, Heather and another girl consoler, and some more swimming (Mac was going just to try and pass the swim test).

Lunch was corn dogs and Mac and cheese. Then, it was time for BOB. That meant packing up and heading home.

* * *

The barbeque was a big event by most standards. Every parent was there to pick up their child and it was complete chaos.

After everyone was gone, though, all of the stay over campers and consolers started heading over to Hey O Yankee for S'mores. That was when the two mini vans pulled up to the front of the camp. They both looked strikingly familiar.

"Hey, kids, we just thought we'd come and visit you this weekend!" said Mrs. Marsh as she climbed out of one of the cars.

"He he he, your parents just showed up." Giggled Jill

"Have fun, you guys." Whispered Heather, as she stifled a laugh.

The South Park teens all groaned.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short, I'll try and update soon. The next one will mostly be the teens and their parents. **

**I'm only taking camper and CIT OCs now, but feel free to send one in.**


End file.
